Cat’s Eye
— манга, написанная и иллюстрированная Цукасой Ходзё. На основе сюжета манги студией TMS был выпущен аниме-сериал, который транслировался по каналу NTV с 11 июля 1983 по 8 июля 1985. Сериал также показывали в других странах, включая Канаду, Францию, Германию, Италию, Филиппины и Китай. Показ серий на территории США состоялся только 16 апреля 2007.. Через год в сентябре все серии вышли на DVD. Сюжет Главными героинями становятся 3 очаровательные сестры — Хитоми, Руй и Ай Кисуги. Они вместе управляют кафетерией «Кошачий глаз» и являются высококвалифицированными ворами. С помощью особой карты — оружия «глаза кота» они могут рассекать металл, кожу и бетонные стены. «Трио кошек» крадёт произведения искусства (в основном картины), которые когда-то принадлежали их давно пропавшему отцу, Михаелю Хайнцу, жившему в нацистской Германии, он рисовал и коллекционировал картины. Тосио Уцуми, молодой неуклюжий полицейский, жених Хитоми, начинает расследовать дело банды кошек. Сначала он поклялся, что однажды захватит банду кошек. Но Хитоми и её сёстры рассказывают ему, что заняты очень важной благотворительной работой, и тот наоборот, не подозревая о истинных целях, помогает им (например, всегда информирует, где и когда находятся и куда отправляются полицейские). Позже сёстры получают записку от отца, где он говорит, что не сможет встретится с ними, потому что его преследует банда, которая хочет убить его. На Хайнц сможет появится через 5 лет. Однако оказывается, что им написал письмо коварный дядя Кранефф который предал Хайнца много лет назад. После поражения последней ставки на «кошачий глаз» он решает поджечь музей и убить себя. Хитоми признаётся Тосио, что является членом трио кошек и сбегает, прежде чем он её успел бы её арестовать. Он поклялся найти её и поймать. Они снова встречаются в аэропорту, Тосио пытается арестовать её, однако та снова сбегает. Позже он отправился в Америку, чтобы разыскать Хитоми, но та потеряла память после того, как переболела менингитом и забыла о нём. Тосио проводит с ней много времени, чтобы снова возродить любовные отношения. Во втором сезоне сериала гораздо больше уделяется внимание отношениями между Хитоми и Тосио, и сам сериал носит более романтический характер. Список персонажей Список серий аниме * 01. You’re a sexy thief * 02. Welcome to the police station * 03. Watch the troublesome devil * 04. Paris-like aggressor * 05. Night flying with dangerous perfume * 06. Feels like love — a little bit * 07. Splendid love message * 08. Distant Dodochino * 09. Bizarre track, thief chases police * 10. Do you like dog food? * 11. American dangerous temptation * 12. European gorgeous temptation * 13. My love don’t go * 14. Cleopatra ransom * 15. Bodysuit flying at night * 16. Monday is smiling day * 17. Bullets suit death best * 18. No way to run * 19. Only say good night to you * 20. Lover’s holiday * 21. Wanting to see you again * 22. Visitor on snowy day * 23. Winter is the warm sun of love * 24. Santa Claus from the sky * 25. 12 tolls of the bell * 26. Love from Luna Island * 27. Luna Island hanging on a thread * 28. Lost memory * 29. The magnificent show * 30. The death smell at the health club * 31. Starting from the kiss * 32. Museum filled with danger * 33. The goal is to propose * 34. Did you see Handz? * 35. The exposure of Cat’s Eye secret * 36. The man who knows Handz Второй сезон : (с 08.10.1984 по 08.07.1985) * 37. Returning from France * 38. Midnight dance of wetness * 39. Ransom of angels * 40. Tension in the dark * 41. Hunter with a badge * 42. The stolen «I love you» * 43. Happiness of life * 44. Magnificent trap * 45. The rhapsody of love * 46. The most dangerous game * 47. The gift is father’s wine * 48. Winter night’s misery * 49. Osaka bay blues * 50. Give you the tear of stars * 51. Fake wedding bells * 52. Watch out for the sweet allure * 53. Farewell, winter seagull * 54. The woman Chief loves * 55. Inunari station trio * 56. Transferred student is attractive * 57. A requiem for villains * 58. Toshio falls in love with a vain woman * 59. Sudden love * 60. Hot April Fool’s Day * 61. Urgent duty scramble * 62. Halftime of love * 63. Don’t cry, Inunari trio * 64. Farewell, Mother * 65. Cheers to the elders * 66. Dancing in the starry night * 67. The beauty of leotards * 68. Hitomi got carried away * 69. Heartbreak for Cat’s Eye * 70. Love sent through the south cross star * 71. Your true face is a profile * 72. First chance * 73. Love’s curtain call Примечания Ссылки *